pokeumansfandomcom-20200215-history
Frequently Asked Pokeumans Questions
The following is a copy of the FAQ list on dA, the original list can be found HERE Note: Please think carefully before adding a question to this list as this list is for questions that are ASKED FREQUENTLY and or attract a lot of attention, NOT for questions regarding a particular story, or things that are only going to apply to 1 or 2 people! those questions should be asked on the the group page as a comment Q: If I join this Group do I have to start a story right away? A: No, in fact once you join the group you don't HAVE to do anything. If you want to take time to make your own Spin-off then take as long as you need. Don't want to make a Spin-Off story and just linger around as a member of the group? That's ok as well! Q: Where do I submit Spin-Off story and/or other Pokéumans stuff? A: Everything is submitted to the "Featured" folder, where it will remain until one of the admins has some spare time when they will move it to the appropriate folder. Q: Can I have my own folder for my story? A: If you have less than 2 Chapters submitted, then your story will be stored in the "Single Chapter Stories" folder until you upload and submit the 2nd Chapter of your story, at which time an admin will make a folder for your story and move the Chapters of said story there when they've got a chance. Q: I just submitted my story but I can't find it! A: If you've only submitted 1 Ch. of your story so far then your story is probably somewhere in the "Single Chapter Stories" folder. If it's a picture of something Pokéumans related then it's probably in the "Pokeuman Drawings" folder. Character bios can be found in the "Pokeumans Characters" folder. Posters in the "Pokeumans Posters" folder. Previews of future Chapters go in "Pokeumans Previews". Ect, ect, and so forth. If your submission isn't in the appropriate folder then it's probably in the "Featured" folder, as none of the admins have had a chance to move it to the appropriate place yet. Q: Can I use a Pokémon on the Limited list? A: Technically, yes HOWEVER it's highly recommended you don't. The reason these Pokemon species are on the list is because they are used a lot, and too many stories using the same species become very tiresome. Also keep in mind that the rules regarding the limited list are still not set in stone and as a result the exact rules regarding it are currently unclear. Q: Is Phione considered a legendary Pokémon? A: For the purposes of the group, no. Neither is Rotom. Manaphy and Victini are, however. Q: If a human was found to be fighting against Pokéxtinctionists, what, in your opinion, would the Pokéumans do? A: If you're talking canon to the main story, only Brandon can answer that one. (which he hasn't yet). Otherwise that would depend on the individual(s) who discovered the human, since Pokéumans are basically human minds in Pokémon bodies, so the only real difference between the two (besides the obvious) would be point of view. Be inventive! As long as you stay within the group rules (and if you have any doubts about whether you are or not, ask an admin to check your story for you), you can handle the idea however is appropriate. Q: Can my character have a special ability? A: So long as it's not ridiculously over-powered, and it's an original concept by you with a good explanation behind it, then there's no reason why you can't. If it's an ability you're copying from someone else then ask the person your copying it from and/or a mod first just to be safe. Please bear in mind that overly-powered characters can become very tiresome for readers. Q: I want to join this group, but I don't really have any good ideas for a story! A: Then join! You don't have to write a story to join! You can make fan art, or a comic, or do a meme. Heck you don't have to do anything but click the "Join Group" button if you don't want to! If you do want to write a story, but are unsure how to start, then read some other people's stories and then ask someone whose story you like for advice or inspiration. Or go and read the "Genre Switch" series for some advice. Link: http://pokeumans.deviantart.com/gallery/36803729 Q: How do I edit the Wiki? A: There are quite a few built in tutorial pages regarding almost anything you might want to know about Wikia itself. You can find them HERE: http://pokeumans.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Editing , but for basic editing it's pretty simple and easy to figure out. The link to the help screens is in the top-right of the screen while editing. Failing that, ask on the group page for any help! Q: Where do Pokéumans that have objects that aren't a part of their bodies (Ex. Farfetch'd's leek, Cubone's bone, ect.) get them from? A: The answer to this question varies greatly depending on the individual species varying from "They're formed from the excess mass lost while transforming" to "The base that said Pokéuman went to would simply supply the item to said Pokéuman after they arrived" to "This that are either extremely difficult or impossible to explain properly" and as a result is hard to answer. In short: Use your imagination and/or look up other stories that have said species in it and try to find an explanation there. Q: Can Pokéumans be shiny? A: Yes. But keep in mind that it is a rare event for a Pokémon to be shiny to try not to overdo it. Q: How do Pokéumans without mouths eat? A: Another difficult question. While it's not confirmed it's believed that Pokemon like Hitmonlee do have mouths but only ever open them to eat or drink, giving them the appearance of not having one. The other popular theory is that they absorb nutrients through their skin. Q: Can my Pokeumans wear clothes? A: If you want. Most of them don't, but yours can if you'd like. Q: Can I add a type of teacher besides the ones in the 'Pokeumans Teachers' deviations? A: If it's your own base then you can add whatever kind of teacher you want to it! If it's not ask the person who created the base. Q: How do Pokeumans without fingers use Humanizing rings? A: Most robotic arms that are available to such Pokeumans connect to the user's brain (for control) and to their DNA (to prevent theft), so a ring can be put on a robotic finger and still work. Also, there are variations of the rings such as Humanizing braclets and collars. Q: Can we cameo other people's characters? A: Definately! Just make sure to accredit them to their creator. Also, it's probably a good idea to ask them first. Q: Can we write a cross-over story that takes concepts/plot ideas from somewhere else? A: Yes, and there are some examples in the group already (Of Demons And Pokemon, for example, is a Devil May Cry crossover), but there's a few difficulties with this. First of all, be careful of copyright, and be sure to accredit anything you didn't invent yourself. Also, if people don't know about the series that is crossed-over with they might not want to read the series that you write, simply because they might not know know what's going on. Also, whilst using ideas isn't much of a problem, cameoing characters from elsewhere may lead to some difficulties, and it may be better if you don't do it. If you were planning on doing this, it's probably better to get an admin to check the idea first. Q: How is it that Mr. X caused the Genetic Shock Wave that started Pokeumans just over 100 years ago and still be alive?! A: Mr. X's Mewtwo body ages a lot slower then a human's. Category:Lists